


[Podfic of] The Ageless Thaw of Winter

by Flowerparrish



Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Dream Sharing, F/F, First Kiss, Nile Freeman POV, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 8:40]Author's Summary:Andy promises the bad dreams will get better, and Nile is too distracted to tell her how dumb that sounds.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061225
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] The Ageless Thaw of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ageless Thaw of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223205) by [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens). 



> Created as a gift for semperfiona during VoiceTeam Mystery Box to fulfill the challenge "In Their Shoes." Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to shadowsapiens for allowing podfics of your fic! Hope you enjoy as well.

**Google Drive:** [Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zDyab268PdV6RPSZvuwxZgvUG_jQVmGV/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
